


Just Friends - Part 1

by OnlyDarylNormanFic



Series: Just Friends [1]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon Smut, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 16:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyDarylNormanFic/pseuds/OnlyDarylNormanFic
Summary: Request: I just discovered this blog and I'm already in love :) I'd like to request one where the reader and Daryl are friends with benefits after a night of drinking led to them discovering that they're both into rough, kinky sex. they get more intimate with each other (maybe Daryl shows his scars), but they still won't admit their feelings for each other until Daryl gets jealous and possessive over her and they get together. sorry if it's too specific, I'm just excited I found some good Daryl smut ;)Summary: Daryl and the reader share a few drinks one night and the reader lets her intentions be known. They get it on, and Daryl tells her that it has to just be sex between them; to him, love is illogical in this end of days world. The reader and Daryl carry on for a few months and start to get closer and more intimate with one another. Daryl wrestles with falling for the reader as he begins to realize he has deep feelings for her. Beginning of Season 4. The Prison.





	Just Friends - Part 1

You looked over at Daryl, letting her eyes roam down his dirty, sweaty, arms. They were perfectly toned and chiseled just like the rest of his body. Your eyes roamed down him, taking in his bare chest underneath his leather vest, and down to his black jeans, which held his favorite red handkerchief in his back pocket. You paused your eyes on his perfect ass and licked your lips.

You watched from a ways up the yard as Rick and Daryl discuss something serious. Rick was always so serious, you knew why. But every once in a while, you wished he would lighten up a little. Your group had been safe here for nearly three months now, you had begun to build gardens and raise chickens and pigs. For what you thought, you guys didn’t have it too bad. Sure, The Governor was still on the loose. But that crazy nut bag probably cut and ran, if he knew what was good for him.

You absentmindedly kicked and stomped your boot into the ground as you watch Daryl nod along to Rick’s words, whatever they were. You smiled noticing Rick patting Daryl’s back and walking back out into the big prison yard, toward the fence. Daryl dropped his head a moment, wiping the sweat that accumulated on his brow away, staring down in the hot sun. You felt your body light up at the sight of him glistening in the Georgia heat. You bit your lip and rubbed your legs together, creating friction that you desperately needed whenever he was in your line of sight.

You had it bad for Daryl and everyone knew it. Well, everyone except for Daryl himself. He was pretty clueless about such things. You would try and flirt with him and it would roll off him as if he didn’t have a clue. You had been dropping hints for months now, doing whatever you could to get his attention, with no such luck. He had become slowly more comfortable casually talking with you, which you noticed he didn’t do with anyone else.

You smiled and ran over to Daryl who is walking back up toward the cellblock area. You quickly turned your shoulders and strode alongside him, when you reach his body. He looked over at you stoically, “Hey, Y/N,” he said blankly, briefly locking eyes with yours before turning back to his destination.

“Hey, Dixon!” you said cheerily and punched his arm playfully.

“What’s up?” you asked casually, looking straight forward mirroring his behavior.

He looked over at you quizzically, like he didn’t know why you were talking to him about nothing. He shrugged his shoulders and continued to walk up to the cellblock, “Nothin much. Just talkin’ to Rick about how we are going to maintain that damn fence,” he replied, his brow furrowing as he concentrated on the issue.

You nudged your shoulder into his, causing him to look over at you.

“You know there are more things in life than just maintaining security strategies,” you said jokingly wiggling your eyebrow at him.

He remained stoic and stared over at you quizzically, “Like what?”

You rolled your eyes, still smiling, “Like, how about I go get us one of those bottles of really good whiskey that Rick found during the last run and we have some fun tonight?” you asked cocking your head to the side and smirking at his shocked reaction.

He looked down at you in disbelief for a moment before nodding his head and softly replying, “Alright,” he said staring into you trying to figure out your motive.

You winked at him, “Good. It’s a date, Dixon,” you said flirting with him. You walked ahead and turned around, walking backwards as you stare at him.

“I’ll be at your cell door at sunset,” you said, winking again and turning around to walk away.

Daryl stared at you dumbfounded for a minute, before shaking his head and continuing his walk up the path.

\-----

Daryl sat anxiously in his cell as he peered out the window, noticing the sun going down. He looked over at the blanket that worked as a makeshift door as he waited for you.

Daryl had never met anyone like you before. You were cute and funny, always trying to make people smile or laugh. You never took life too seriously, you were always the one to brighten someone’s day when things went to shit around here. Daryl admired you as a person and really thought the group was lucky to have you. He also thought you were very, very beautiful. But he didn’t allow those thoughts to enter his head much. He knew that in a world like this falling for someone could be the difference between life or death.

“Knock. Knock,” Daryl heard your playful voice and watched as your head slipped through the blanket and you shook around a large unopened bottle of Jack Daniels.

“I come bearing gifts,” you said, cheerily.

Daryl smiled at your actions and walked over, opening the blanket to you. Daryl’s heart skipped a beat for a second when he noticed your hair loosely falling on her shoulder and slight touches of makeup on her face. He rarely saw you without your long hair tied back in a practical ponytail, you were so beautiful. His breath hitched involuntarily, and he moved his body to the side, gesturing for you to come in.

You watched as Daryl slid open his blanket door and stood in front of you. You tried and remain confident as you felt his eyes roam your primped appearance. You didn’t want to look like you were trying too hard but, you did want to look nice for him. Your heart started pounding when you felt his eyes roam down your body and back up again. You kept your face straight as a line as he looked back up into your eyes, with a look you had never seen him give you before.

“Come on in,” he said softly, gesturing his arm at the inside of his cell.

You dropped the bottle of whiskey to the side of your leg, gripping it loosely, and walking confidently into the room.

You smiled to yourself as you noticed a bunch of clothes shoved up against the wall as if he had just thrown them to the side. Your guess, he thought that was just as good as cleaning. You looked around the modest cell, seeing his bed against the right wall, sheets thrown all over the place. You scan to the center of the room where there was a table and a couple of chairs. There was a smaller table on the left side of the room, where he has random items like lighters and bolts thrown around on it.

You looked back at the table in the center of the room and walked over and slammed the bottle down onto it. You looked over into Daryl’s eyes which are studying you intently his body tense as ever, he still didn’t know what your goal was.

You rolled your eyes and smiled at his reaction, “Relax, Dixon. It’s just a couple of drinks,” you said, looking around frantically for a second. You smiled to yourself and walked over to his side table, grabbing two small glasses. You blew into them, expelling the dust and throwing them onto the table, each one on either side.

You twisted and pulled the lid off the bottle and grabbed it harshly, pouring some into each glass. You looked up at him, “Sit,” you command, pouring a full glass for each of you.

Daryl sat down slowly, crossing his arms around his body and staring at the glass in front of him and then back at you.

You smirked and rolled your eyes again, walking in front of the chair left for you. You grabbed it and twirled it around, straddling the chair backward. You stared back at Daryl across the table, who was looking at you with a small smirk. Progress. You thought, wiggling your hips wildly into the chair as you smirked back at him. His eyes flitted away, toward the floor on his left. You smirked wider, seeing what you have done. 

You looked over and grabbed your glass in your right hand, twirling it around, waiting for his eyes to come back to yours. They do after a minute. He looked down at the drink in your hand and grabbed his own glass, mirroring your actions, staring up at you more boldly as he takes a swig.

You nodded your head, smiling in response, and do the same, chugging back the drink, welcoming the hot liquid down your throat. Daryl watched as you closed your eyes and smiled, savoring every drop. He shifted his legs uncomfortably under the table as he started to get hard just watching you.

You slammed your drink down and pushed your eyes over to Daryl’s, smiling easily as you stared into those amazing blue eyes, feeling the alcohol hit your bloodstream.

You licked your lips and leaned closer onto the table, “What do you say we get to know each other a little bit?” you asked, playfully wiggling your eyebrows and slamming the rest of your drink.

Daryl smirked at your hardiness and threw back his drink, following you. You reached over and filled your glasses again, looking back at Daryl who relaxed slightly back into his chair as the liquor flew through him. He moved his left hand up to his chin and rubbed it thoughtfully as he stared back at you.

“What’d you have in mind, sweetheart?” he asked his low southern drawl sliding off of his lips, causing you to shiver slightly at the sound. You closed your eyes a minute, enjoying the sensation of him calling you sweetheart, before forcing your eyes back open. You shifted your hips uncomfortably, starting to feel yourself get wet for him, a daily occurrence at this point.

“I think… We should play a game,” you said slowly bringing your glass to your lips, for a quick swallow. You pushed it back down onto the table and stared at your hands, trying to build enough courage to take charge of this man next to you.

You pushed your eyes bravely to his and allowed your lips to say the words, “Ever played, I have never?” you asked cocking your head to the side, smirking, suddenly feeling like you were 16 again and that guy you crushed on all through high school was staring at you.

Daryl looked back at you with confused eyes, “How do ya play?” He asked, slowly taking another sip of his elixir. You smiled wider, realizing that he is down for it, you looked back down and twirl your drink your hands as you began to speak. “So basically, one person asks the other if they have ever done something and if the other person hasn’t, they have to drink,” you said, slowly looking up and locked eyes with him. He stared over at you and smirked widely, chugging more of his liquid.

You loved watching him loosen up before your eyes.

He slammed his drink back down, looking into your eyes with determination, “Alright. Who goes first?” he asked, twirling his drink.

His eyes roamed your giddy face. He smiled to himself as he watched you look down and compose your big smile. Little did he know that the simple act of wanting to talk with you was all you wanted. He stared over curiously at you as he watched your hips sway back and forth into the chair you sat on. Lucky chair. He thought for a second before starting to tap his leg under the table, needing to relieve some of the pressure you had created, just by being you.

You looked up and over at him as his leg began to shake, you smiled innocently into his eyes, making his eyes even darker. You didn’t recognize his gaze and continue on with your game, biting your lip and looking down in concentration at the table. You held your stare until your head popped up and forward, your eyes gleaming into his all of a sudden.

“Got one!” you said, beaming proudly to yourself and staring gleefully up into his eyes.

“I have never ridden a motorcycle,” you said with a smirk and cocked your head to the side.

Daryl smirked back and rolled his eyes a little as he took a shot from his glass, slamming it back down onto the table with ease, his eyes never leaving yours.

“Easy one,” he said with criticism, glaring into your eyes, trying to be tough.

You smiled and rolled your eyes, “Your turn,” you replied wiggling into your chair harder, staring into him.

You watched as his eyes moved to the wall and his wheels started turning. He shortly looked over at you and smirked as his eyes roamed down your body.

“I’ve never worn a bra,” he chuckled at his cleverness and watched as you threw your head back a little in laughter.

“Talk about easy,” you said in response, pulling your glass to your lips and taking a shot, your eyes never leaving Daryl’s.

You could swear you saw his jaw tighten and his eyes look at you with something different for a moment, but you shake it off as you push your glass back down to the table.

You deliberated a moment, “Never had a brother,” you said smirking back at him and he chuckled, lifting his glass back his lips. His smile became fuller the looser the alcohol made him. You stared at him mesmerized, not previously realizing just how beautiful his full smile was, this was the first time you had seen it.

He downed more of his drink and stared back at you, piercing his eyes into yours, looking into you with serious eyes. “Why’d you want all of this, Y/N?” he asked what had been on his mind all night. You smiled and pulled your drink back to your lips, “Just looking for some neighborly company,” you said looking at him with intent, pulling your glass back to your lips.

Daryl smirked and looked down a second before flitting his eyes back up to yours, making your heart stop. “Seems to me you could get that from any of those well-meaning folks out there,” he said thrashing his arm toward the door, gesturing to you, never taking his eyes off you. You smiled and looked down, trying to compose yourself under his commanding gaze. “Who says I wanted it from anyone out there?” you said to the table, slowly lifting your eyes to his, looking at him boldly, yet anxiously.

His head jut back a little as he smiled, his smile getting wider, as he realized why you are here. He pushed his chair back harshly and moved his body away from the table. He gestures toward his lap and looks over at you, with hard eyes. “Get the fuck over here, then,” he said simply, staring into you with one thing on his mind.

You bit your lip harshly and stared over at this dream come true as you felt yourself getting wetter than ever at the sound of him beckoning you over. You nodded and slammed the last of your drink before standing up and quickly walking over to him. You slowly sat down on his lap and he looked up at you with pure lust.

You smiled sweetly and straddled him. You looked over at the doorway.

“What if someone catches us?” you asked, your breathing heavier as his hands came up the small of your back and began to rub up and down your body urgently.

“Everyone’s outside for supper…” he growled, crashing his lips onto your neck, “Besides, do you care whether anyone knows I’m fucking you, Y/N?” he asked looking up and seeing your eyes closed, in total heaven, as you rode him.

He watches as you shook your head no. He looked down at your beautiful body as it rode him. He forgot what this felt like, it had been so long since he had been with a woman. And you were just about the most beautiful women he had ever had on top of him.

His hands slowly move up and down your back as he watched you loving the feeling of him underneath you. You thought of all the times just the thought of him made you ignite and how many times you had given into thoughts and urges of wanting him inside you.

“Damn. Y/N,” Daryl says dumbfoundedly as he watched you ride his lap, your eyes closed, looking like you were in so much pleasure.

He removed his right hand and moved it up to your lips, tracing them with his fingertips, loving the view of you writhing on top of him.

Your eyes shot open when you felt his finger on your lips. You look down at him, completely in lust mode as you ground onto him. You watched as he stared back at you with nothing but confident need as he teased your lips. You whimpered to yourself and your eyes rolled back as you give into his touch.

His finger slowly moved its way down your lips, neck, and to the hem of your tank top, tugging at the black fabric playfully for a moment.

You ground your hips harder into his, feeling the pressure on your clit begin to build at the feel of him. You had wanted this for so long. You shot your head back and closed your eyes, riding him easily now and loving every minute of it.

“Shit. Y/N. You really do want me, don’t you?” Daryl asked appreciatively as he watched you make love to yourself over him, so damn sexy.

You bit your lip and nodded rapidly, lost in your own pleasure.

He reached his hands up and roughly grabbed your breasts as you rocked onto his groaning, clothed cock.

You shot your eyes back to his at the sudden bold contact, looking at him lowly as you press your body up into his hands harder.

“Daryl…” You moaned, lost in his touch, you wanted to tell him how much you cared about him, but you lose your train of thought as his hands rub on you harder after you call out his name.

His eyes never left you, he licked his lips and gripped harder, loving the reaction he got from you.

“You like that?” he asked boldly.

You look back at him and nod rapidly as you rock your hips back and forth onto him harder.

“Yeah, baby…” You moan out loud to yourself, closing your eyes, lost in his touch.

His hands stop and drop down to his sides, causing you to snap your eyes back to his in disappointment.

He chuckles a little before regaining his hard-on for you and your body on top of him. He stared at your hard nipples under your thin tank top in front of him and licked his lips before shooting his eyes back to yours and taking his right hand and roughly massaging both of your tits in front of him.

“Fuck!” You cried out, loving his hands as they roughly massaged and pinched your nipples.

Daryl’s other hand came down to your ass and he began to push your core harshly down onto yours.

He crashed his lips onto the side of your neck as you rode him, “Fuck! Y/N! Watch it!” He complained as you ground into him harder than before.

You shot your eyes open and locked eyes with him as you rode him, as he fondled your breasts. You stared into his eyes with amazing disbelief, you never thought you’d be here. You saw him stare at you with equal disbelief and it caused you to ride him harder and slower.

“Fuck! Girl! Quit!” He whimpered out, his eyes closing and his head shooting back as he tried to retain composure. You felt so fucking good on his cock.

You smiled unapologetically at him, but let go of his waist a little, reducing the pressure.

He stared back at you slowly moving his hands down to your stomach, rubbing and swirling around your skin harshly.

He peers lowly into your eyes with his own, riding you in return as your hips wash over him.

You felt his cock throbbing under you, making you moan out in pleasure as you stared into the man that you cared so much for.

His eyes harshly drove through yours as he thrust up into you playfully, causing you to buck and grind instinctually down onto him, making you feel so good.

“Fuck. Y/N.” he said in a husky low voice, his hands moving to your hips on his. He rubbed his palms up and down them a few times, making you buck up into him and moan his name again.

He stared up at you and crashed his lips onto the side of your neck, licking and sucking on your skin wildly before swirling up to your ear, “Damn, baby…” he said, taking your earlobe into his mouth and flicking his tongue around it.

“How long you been wantin’ me?” he asked, pushing his body further into yours and slightly biting your skin and he sucked on it.

You moaned in pleasure and arched towards his tongue and his touch, “Since the day I met you, baby…” you groaned as he bites your neck again at your words.

He sucked and swirled his tongue around your neck, lapping it over and over, as you moaned out to him. His hands rested on your hips and pushed you harshly onto him with each lap that you rode over him.

His hands slowly ventured up and tucked inside your simple black tank top. Your body arched harshly toward him at the feel of his hands under your shirt and in response he swiftly moved his hands up inside it, roaming around and cupping your bare, awaiting breasts, in his hands.

“Daryl!” you cried out to him and snapped your head and eyes back to his, beginning to ride him again.

“Yeah… You like that?” he asked as he pinched your nipples and watched as you moan for him again, arching your body deeper into his hands.

You nodded your head and whimpered, “Yes…” lost in the feeling of his touch on your skin.

“Fuck, girl…” he growled appreciatively as he watched his hands grip your breasts under your shirt and your writhing body on top of his.

You moaned loudly again to him, leaning your head back, lost in his hands. He leaned his lips back up and into your neck, slowly crashing them down onto your skin and sucking on it harshly.

“Fuck!” you called out to him in sudden urgency, crashing your hips down into his, loving his tongue on your skin.

He bit it slightly before sucking and swirling his tongue up to your ear, “You want me, baby?” he asked as his hands roamed your breasts and your stomach.

“Yes! Please!” you cried out to him, eyes shut, writhing on top of him.

He groaned into your skin at your reaction and harshly sucks on it, surely leaving his mark.

You pushed his head into your body, loving the suction he created on your sweet spot.

This made him suck harder, causing you to moan and caress his hair in response.

His lips detached from your skin and he licked up your neck, before resting his lips back onto your earlobe, “Why didn’t ya say something sooner?” he asked, wiggling his tongue around your ear as you bump and grind into his tongue.

“I wasn’t sure you would want me,” you said, thrashing your head from side to side slightly, loving his tongue on you.

He bit your earlobe.

“Why the fuck wouldn’t I want a damn fine woman like you?” he growled, forcing his eyes back over to yours.

You groaned in response to his eyes filled with intent and slung your arms back over his shoulders, gripping him tightly, causing him to lean back and stare at you. You stared into his eyes, more seriously than ever before. You looked back down at his luscious lips for a moment before flicking your eyes back to his. He looked back at you with nothing but pure, hard, lust.

“Daryl…” you whimpered, watching as you rubbed your hands down his shoulders, chest, and stomach and then back up again, loving the feeling of him under your hands. You’d always imagined what it would feel like.

You stopped your hands over his pecs and grasped into him slightly as you leaned into his gaze, “I want you…so bad… I have for so long…” you confessed and meekly stared at the ground for a minute, awaiting his disapproval.

“Hey,” Daryl said and abruptly moved his finger up to your chin, pulling your eyes back to his.

He looked over at you in disbelief, seeing your sudden insecurity.

He licked his lips and looked you up and down, moving his legs playfully underneath you. He stared back into your eyes with gentle intent.

“Why wouldn’t I want you, Y/N?” he ask gazing at you curiously as your eyes dropped again, only to be followed by his finger pushing your chin back up again.

You smiled uneasily and looked at the side of his beautiful face, “I’ve been tryin’ to get you to notice me for months now,” you said dropping your gaze further.

“I didn’t think you thought of me that way,” you said leaning back with your arms around his shoulders, staring at him for his reaction.

Daryl chuckled and smirked to himself, jutting his head back, staring back into your eyes in again in disbelief.

“Fuck. Y/N. Are you kidding me?” he said cocking his head to the side and staring into you with wonderment.

“What?” you asked, staring down at yourself self-consciously.

“You have got to be kiddin me…” Daryl says to himself and let his eyes roam your body more seriously.

“You gonna tell me a fine ass woman like you doesn’t know how god damn sexy she is?” he asked, licking his lips and growling as his eyes complete their tour, coming back to yours.

You blushed and smiled back at his comment, rubbing onto him a little in the process. His hands came down to your ass and begin to grind your body onto his. His eyes never leaving yours as he pushed and pulled you across his clothed cock, making you cry out for him again.

“So damn, beautiful,” Daryl said to himself as he ground you over his body.

He was so damn hard, he could have exploded right then and there, but he wanted to love you right.

His hands stopped on your hips and he abruptly lifted you off his lap, you looked over at him worried for a minute that he has changed his mind. He chuckled and stood up, holding his hand out to you. You took it and he pulled you roughly into his chest, staring down into your eyes, serious as ever again.

You pushed your palms up his bare chest under his vest and lay a soft kiss on his skin in front of you and feel his hands push you further into him. You continued your action, crashing your lips back to his chest, sucking and swirling around it. You moved up toward his neck, stopping to make love his collarbone for a minute.

Daryl growled in pleasure when you hit his sweet spot, making you smile into your kiss, and suck around it even harder. He growled again and his hands came up to your waist and pushed you off him, he stared at you lowly as he turned you around and pushed you back onto the bed.

You smiled up at him in faux innocence as you watched him quickly start to unbutton his pants, he nods down to you, kicking his feet out of his boots.

“Take that shit off,” he said lowly staring at you as he began to unzip.

You nodded, reaching down and quickly pulling off your boots and socks. You leaned back on the bed and quickly unbuttoned and unzipped your pants, shimmying them off you and kicking them to the floor. You reached down to the bottom hem of your shirt and tugged it swiftly over your body, dropping it to the floor as well. You looked up and over at Daryl who has pulled off his jeans and stood there watching you with his cock on his hands, still wearing his vest.

You laid back and opened your legs to him on his bed, staring up at him with desire. He looked your mostly naked body up and down, licking his lips in delight, before looking down at your panties in frustration.

“I thought you could do the honors,” you said, looking down at his gaze on your clothed pussy.

Daryl dropped to his knees on the bed and he walked up in between your legs. He stared angrily at the fabric that kept you two apart, he reached up and used both of his hands to quickly grab and rip the fabric apart, on both sides, whipping the now useless panties to the floor.

“Great… Now I gotta find new ones,” you muttered to yourself although you had to admit his dominance turned you on, unlike anything you had ever experienced.

Daryl’s eyes never left your pussy as he slowly began to push his index finger up and down your folds, feeling how wet you were already for him.

“Oh, you know you love it,” he said lowly, kissing your inner thigh for a moment before swooping down and crashing his lips onto your mound.

“Fuck!” you cried out in pleasure and surprise as Daryl started to eat your pussy with his tongue.

He kissed around your clit a few times before plunging his tongue roughly into your pussy, wildly swirling and lapping around inside you.

The immense pleasure he was giving you made you moan out more loudly than you had ever heard yourself before. You cupped your hand over your mouth as he continued to plunge, wiggle, and swirl his tongue around inside you.

Daryl’s hand came up and began to put all kinds of good pressure on you as he rubbed it up and down your core slowly, his tongue never letting up.

Your breathing became heavier by the second as you rocked and arched your hips up into his mouth. You closed your eyes and began to buck into him harder, showing him you were so close. His hand began to rub up and down you harder and slower as his tongue swirls around inside you wildly and of its own accord.

He moved his tongue back up to your clit and wiggled it around it a few times, staring up at you as you nearly lose it. He smirked and repeated his actions, wiggling around it before crashing his lips onto it and sucking on it harshly.

“Oh Fuck! Yeah!” you moaned out to him, removing your hand from your mouth, pushing both hands into the sheets below you, needing something to hold onto as his tongue fucked you so good.

He sucked and swirled around your clit a few more times before plunging his tongue back inside you and swirling it around generously.

“Daryl! I’m so close!” you cried out thrashing your head from side to side, lost in the pure pleasure of his mouth.

His hand rubbed up to your clit and began to slowly circle around it as his tongue wiggled deeply back and forth inside you. He started to move his tongue up and down and thrust it into you as his fingers began to rub next to your clit harder. In response to your breathing becoming erratic, he knew you were close.

His tongue began to fuck you wildly, swirling around and wiggling in so many ways you couldn’t keep track. You groaned and whimpered, thrusting your hips up into his mouth harder with each motion, finally you couldn’t take it anymore. His tongue plunged deeply into you and wiggled while his thumb rubbed around your clit harshly. You thrusted into his mouth and held him there as you came into his mouth.

He growled and continued to suck and lick inside you. He placed his hand down onto your core and held it there as you bucked up and hit your high again.

“Fuck! Daryl!” you responded loudly as he made you hit your peak again. Your body shot up a little in response before slowly falling back onto the bed.

You smiled to yourself as you felt his hands came to the sides of your hips and his tongue began to lap up your juices. He roughly lapped his tongue up and down inside of you, groaning to himself at how sweet you tasted. When he was done, he left another short kiss on your thigh before looking back up at you, looking like he was already fucking you six ways to Sunday in his mind.

Your sweet climactic face turned low when you saw his intentions, making you so ready for him again.

He looked down at your pussy beneath him, the one he had just pleasured, and looked back up at you while his hands roughly push and pull your hips into the bed.

You moaned in ecstasy at the feel of the pressure on your hips by his hands. You closed your eyes and began to rock with his rhythm, smiling to yourself and loving every second.

“Yes!” you moaned happily as Daryl’s right hand suddenly came down and grabbed and smacked the left side of your ass, hard. You looked down into his eyes, which is why he did it.

Daryl smirked at your reaction and smacked you again, this time with your eyes on him. You groaned to him and tried and move your thighs together, wanting to create friction in all the right places again.

He noticed your legs trying to come together and he quickly slammed his hands back onto your inner thighs, pushing them down and apart further onto the bed. He looked at you angrily. You smirked and tried and move your legs again, teasing him. He slapped his hands on your inner thighs and rubbed them harder into the bed, causing your eyes to close and you to moan out to his intense pressure.

“Stay where I tell you to, Y/N,” he ordered, slapping your inner thighs again, punishing you. But he also knew you loved it.

You stared back down at him and bit your lip in pure anticipation.

He looked back up at you, dropping his hands from your body, and began to scoot into you.

You pushed your arms up above you, completely submissive to him, and watched as he roughly grabbed your legs and wrapped them around his waist. He looked into your eyes as he grabbed his cock and began to align it with your pussy.

“You ready to fuck me, Y/N?” he asked huskily, moving his eyes back to his cock.

He slowly drudged his tip inside your folds slight, causing you to buck up into him abruptly.

You looked up at your hands above your head and gripped the small metal headboard, clutching it with both hands, before staring back down at him, nodding.

He saw you brace yourself and he smacked your ass again, fucking you so good with his eyes. You writhed your hips up toward him, starting to rock in anticipation.

“So, fucking, ready, huh?” he said staring absentmindedly down at your rocking hips.

“Yes…” you whimpered to him in need. Would he just be inside you already?

He smirked as he watched you come undone before he had even done anything.

He grabbed your left leg and wrapped around him, with his right arm and secured it onto the middle of his back, pulling your body up higher for him. He used his other hand to guide his cock inside you, he watched with his tongue out in concentration as he guided himself inside you. He moaned in pleasure to himself as he felt his cock enter you.

“So, fucking, tight!” he groaned loudly to himself as he pushed as far in as he could go.

“Oh, Daryl! You are so fucking big!” you responded loudly, groaning and grunting with pleasure as you felt his huge dick fill you. You had never had anyone so big! You felt your eyes roll back in your head and your hips rock up to his instinctually.

Daryl hit harder into you feeling your hips coming up to meet his. He stared down at your naked body, writhing in so much pleasure, under his cock. He slowly pulled all the way out again, making your eyes snap to his. He smirked cockily, never taking his eyes off of you as he pushed himself all the way back in.

“Aaah!” you cried out loudly, loving the feeling of him shoving himself all the way inside you.

“Yeah, you like that don’t you?” Daryl said lowly, starting to thrust himself inside you, causing your body to begin to bounce up and down the bed.

You looked over into his eyes with sincerity and moaned, “Yes! I love it!”

You thrashed your head and rocked your hips up onto his, groaning as you got used to his size.

Daryl noticed you are having trouble with his cock. He was used to being so big, women usually weren’t.

“Here. Let me help ya,” Daryl said staring over at you as he moved his hand down to your pussy, starting to rub your clit up and down again.

“Oh, fuck!” you moaned out to him in thanks as you felt yourself getting wetter with every pass. The longer his hand was on you, the more easily you are able to take all of him into you. You began to writhe in pleasure and found your own rhythm, starting to feel yourself building again. Your hips began to writhe and rock onto his, swirling up into his hand, as you found your own pleasure.

You moved your hands down and face them palms down on the bed, pushing and arching your body up onto his cock even further.

“Fuck, Yes Y/N!” Daryl exclaimed loudly in response.

He slowly rocked in and out of you, watching as you ground onto him, stretching yourself out for him with every thrust. He fucking loved watching you ride his cock. He still couldn’t believe this was happening. He stared down onto your pussy that took him in deeper with every thrust and growled in response, slapping your ass again.

“Oh Fuck, Y/N…” he groaned happily, as he slowly pumped into you, lost in pleasure at the sight of you riding him. “You look so damn good riding my cock,” he grunted as he fucked you.

His hand moved up your pussy and traveled up your stomach and returning to your breasts. He grabbed at them each harshly, pinching your nipples as he continued to fuck you from above.

You cried out to him as his sudden touch. You looked down at him rubbing your breasts roughly and wrapped your legs tighter around him, pushing his cock even further into you. You stared up at him with nothing but need, as you bucked roughly onto his cock a few times.

“Fuck me rough, Daryl,” you said suddenly needing him to take control over you.

He pinched your left nipple and bucked into harshly in response, before removing his hands and unwrapping your legs from his body. He quickly pulled out of you and stood up off the bed.

You stared up at him panting disappointedly. Not exactly what you had in mind, you thought, missing the feeling of him inside you.

He held his hand out to you and you took it again, allowing him to pull you off the bed. He twirled you around, so he is holding you in his arms, your back to his chest. He wrapped his body lovingly around yours for a moment before pushing you down onto the table in front of you. You smiled to yourself and moaned as you braced your arms in front of you to grip with other edge of the table. You moved your hips opening them wider for him.

You felt his hard cock pressing up against your ass and you bit your lip, “Fuck me hard, baby!” you command.

Daryl smacked for sides of your ass and gripped it roughly, “Oh don’t worry, Y/N. When I get done with you, you won’t be wantin’ anyone but me fuckin you from now on,” he growled and quickly grabbed his dick and shoving it back inside you, not allowing any time for you to adjust this time.

“Fuck Yeah!” Daryl said happily as he pushed into you harshly, just the way he liked it.

He grabbed your hips and began to push into you roughly, making the table scratch and groan underneath you.

You smiled at the sensation of him fucking you so good, you arched your ass and hips up to him, finding his rhythm. You knew you have it when he smacked your ass and groaned again. You memorized it, closing your eyes and riding his cock, as he fucks you into the table.

“You like that?” Daryl asked breathing heavily as he picked up his pace and began to slam into you even faster, hitting your spot just right.

Your hands clamped harshly onto the edge of the table as you feel this new realm of pleasure, “Yes! Right There!” You screamed loudly loving the feeling of him bouncing your body onto the table, the surface put just enough pressure on your hard nipples to increase the pleasure. You bounced back and onto him harder, using the edge of the table to help you catapult back in just the right intervals.

“Oh yeah, Y/N. Ride my cock, so good,” Daryl says lost in the sight of you riding him again.

He began to thrust into you long and rough, noticing that is how you loved it. He smacked your ass and watched your head come back and you moaned for him, every time. His breathing became labored as he concentrated on making you cum for him.

He picked up your rhythm and slammed his cock into you each time your hips rocked back to him, shoving him inside you long and hard, before shortly hitting into you, causing you to whimper. He repeated his motions over and over as you writhed in lost pleasure on the table below.

He watched you, looking down at your face, eyes closed, and a confused smile on your lips as you moaned to yourself, loving the feeling of him inside you.

“Ahhh… Yeah…” he hears you groan out a few times.

“Oh, yeah! Right there...” you moaned to yourself, tightening your eyes shut and pushing your body back onto him even faster, you were so close.

Daryl thrusted into you harshly, hitting shortly into your hilt over and over, watching you bounce and cry out for him, in pure heaven. He hit into you as harshly as he could, hitting your sweet spot each time.

You bounced and groaned against the table, forgetting about everything else but this feeling you needed. You rocked and writhed faster as he began to fuck you so good and rough. His cock fucked you faster and harder until you felt yourself cumming, so fucking hard.

“Oh, my fucking god!!” you screamed out, climaxing like you never had before.

Daryl grabbed the back of your long hair and pulled your body up a little, so he can see your face, “Oh yeah, Y/N. Cum nice and hard for me,” he growled slowly holding himself all the way inside you as your pussy contracted over him.

“Daryl!” you screamed out again, loving the new angle of pressure he put on you after pulling your body up, prolonging your high. You loved the way he took control over you.

Daryl dropped his hand from your hair, and you laid your head back down, still gripping the side. You wiggle your ass a little on top of his cock, inviting him to finish.

Daryl growled in response and gripped your ass roughly with both hands as he started to go to town on you. He slammed and thrusted his cock in and out of you with immense speed and pressure. 

You moaned out to him lost in pure heaven as you feel him fucking you harder and harder, your body bouncing faster and faster on the table. You scooted your hips apart a little more, allowing him more access. You are so wet for him right now, he could fuck into you as far as he wanted.

“Baby. Cum inside me!” you moaned loudly, lost in pleasure as your body bounced up and down the table.

Daryl groaned at the sound of you calling out to him. He looked over at you and you stared back at him, both groaning as your bodies slammed into each other.

“My dirty girl,” he said staring into your eyes and grunting as he picked up his pace even more.

You closed your eyes in pure pleasure and forced them open again, trying to watch him as he cums inside you.

He looked down and watched as he fucked you into the table, your bare breasts rubbing up and down it harshly, causing you to moan in bliss for him. He looked down at your hips and ass riding his cock, he grips your ass harder and fucks into you faster, lost in the way you looked bouncing back onto his cock.

“Oh Shit…” he said to himself, coming close to the brink.

You smiled as you watched him concentrating so hard on his high as he used your body to get there. You let him slam into you any way he wanted. He was getting more erratic in his thrusts and his eyes were starting to roll back into his head.

He thrusted a few more times into you before felt him explode into you, hitting roughly into you a few times as he did, “Shit! Yeah!” he moaned out loudly to himself, closing his eyes, and throwing his head back for a minute.

You licked your lips and smiled back at the man a moment, watching him enjoy his high, before turning back around and collapsing onto the table, trying to catch your breath. Daryl remained inside you and did the same, collapsing his body onto your back. You both laid there in silence for a few minutes, as you both regain control of your heartbeat’s and breathing.

You smiled happily, your eyes closed as you caressed the top of the table, thinking about how damn good that was.

Daryl got back up and softly caressed your hips once more with his hands before pulling out of you.

You sighed, a little in happiness for what was, and a little in sadness that he was no longer inside you.

Daryl walked back and laid on his bed, trying still to regain his breath. He put both of his hands under his head and looked over at you starting to stretch your body up onto the table. He watched as you pushed your hands up and arched your body back, enjoying stretching out the muscles you just used. He looked down at your still hard nipples and looked away staring up at the ceiling of his room.

Shit. What had he just done? He thought, panicking for a moment. He didn’t want anything serious, it was too dangerous. He couldn’t watch out for himself and someone else… Every time he saw someone try it, it failed.

You walked over to Daryl who is deep in thought, sprawled out in the middle of his bed.

You looked down at him and toward the side of the bed, hinting to him. He moved over into the inside and allowed you to lay down next to him. You noticed a look of worry on his face as you move your body into his, laying your head in the crook of his neck.

You nuzzled his neck a little affectionately, Daryl snapped his head away, and looked over to the wall beside his bed, looking away from you.

“What?” you asked, suddenly taken aback by his behavior.

“Nothin,” he said stoically and stared harshly at the wall.

“Obviously, it’s not nothin’. Tell me,” you said softly and sit up over him.

He shook his head, still looking at the wall, “I just… I just hope you ain’t lookin’ for more…” he said, still averting his gaze.

“Meaning…” you pried.

Daryl shot his head back to yours and looked into your eyes lowly, “This is all you’re gonna get from me, Y/N. Just sex. So, if it is something more you want you should let me know now,” he said, staring harshly back into your eyes.

So much for the post-coital glow, you thought sarcastically in your head, before you took in his words. You stared away in silence as you deliberated. Truth be told you didn’t even know what you wanted. You just knew you wanted him. You looked back at him as he stared up at you waiting for an answer. You peered down at the beautiful man below you and reach down to kiss his chest one more time before coming back to his now confused eyes.

You pushed your hand out to him, awaiting his. He mirrored you and put his hand in yours. You shook it a few times and stared playfully into his eyes, “Just sex,” you nod in agreement, mimicking his serious face, making him smirk a little involuntarily. 

You dropped your hands and laid your body back into the crook of his neck. You slowly traced your fingertips up and down around his bare chest under his vest, staring absentmindedly at them as you felt his skin under them.

You looked up at him with innocent eyes as you trace him an asked, “Do you want me to go?”

Daryl’s eyes turned dark as he felt your fingers roaming him. He felt himself in need again. He looked down at you and shook his head.

“Nah,” he said, shaking his head slightly.

You smiled and continued to drive him wild with your touch, unbeknownst to you.

\-----

So, you and Daryl become sex buddies, friends with benefits, or whatever else you’d want to call it. You were there to take care of each other’s needs when you had them, although you always had needs when it came to Daryl. You two snuck around for weeks like this, you two pulling each other away for as much play as you could.

\-----

Daryl pulling you into the back-storage room and slamming you against the wall, quickly unbuttoning your pants and pulling them off you. You cried out into his mouth, so turned on by the fact that just right outside everyone was hard at work and could easily hear you. You kissed his lips passionately as he pushed you against the wall and unbuttoned his pants, pulling his cock out and pushing his jeans down just as far as he had to before slamming his cock inside you.

“Daryl!” You moaned out loudly and he slammed one of his hands over your mouth, gesturing to the people outside the window.

You came so quickly that day for him and he pulled out and exploded all over your stomach, loving the way it looked when he came onto your body.

\-----

Or the day you two were on a run and you just couldn’t help yourself, he looked so sexy with his vest and his crossbow, you just had to have him. You pulled him into an old shed and threw him on a chair, making sweet love to him while everyone else scoured the old buildings. 

He loved when you took control and he loved how much you always needed him.

He let you ride him that day so good, as he tried to concentrate on your bodies and potential dangers at the same time. He got a little angry at you as he got close to cumming, worried about any danger that could befall you two.

“We shouldn’t be doin’ this here!” he said angrily as he grit his teeth so close to the edge.

You bounced and rode onto his cock harder at his response, “Well, then fuck me fast, baby!” you said lustfully, grabbing his lips back into yours.

He relaxed a little at your tongue on his, he roughly pushed his tongue around yours as his hands came up to your waist and pulled you into him. He stood up with you in his arms and roughly kicked the chair back toward the wall, never losing contact with your lips.

He set you both down onto the ground, with him on top of you and still inside you. You moaned loudly and bit your lip, looking around for a minute, before returning to Daryl’s hard gaze.

He quickly slammed into you making you bounce harshly up and down on the dirt floor, the earth absorbing the sound of his hits. He fucked you so good that day, you both emerged twenty minutes later. You covered in dirt and your messily disheveled hair had bits of straw and grass in it, from the dirt floor.

You both walked over to Rick, Glenn, and Abe, who you had come here with. Rick looked curiously at your appearance, as Daryl dusted your back off, trying futilely to get the dirt off it.

“I fell,” you said, faking clumsiness, as you began to smooth out your hair.

Rick smirked at you and looked at Abe who was also grinning. They had all known about your and Daryl’s discretions, even though you thought you were keeping it a secret. Rick had been walking by Daryl’s cell the first night you two spent together. He heard the unmistakable sounds and chuckled to himself. He quickly ushered everyone else outside so you two wouldn’t be disturbed.

Rick just nodded, trying to hold back his laughter, he turned around and began to walk up to the truck you all rode here in. Abe and Glenn follow suit. You turned and looked at Daryl a little mortified as he picked straw out of your messy hair, chuckling lowly to himself.

“Hey, you were the one who wanted me here,” he said smirking at your embarrassed face.

Your face contorted and you punched him in the arm. He wrapped his big right arm over your shoulder and places you in a playful chokehold a minute before dropping it and slinging his arm around your shoulder. He left it there all the way to the truck, making you nuzzle into him a little and sigh in happiness. Maybe there was a part of him who wanted you just like you wanted him, in every way, forever.

\-----

“A little help here!” Glenn’s voice rang out on the open space in front of the prison gate.

You saw Glenn and Rick lugging someone unconscious in their arms across the field of grass. You dropped the binoculars and looked over at Daryl who was beside you in the guard tower. He nodded to you, grabs his crossbow, and started out the door and down the stairs. You followed closely behind him as you both rushed to the gate. You helped Daryl swing the chain linked fence open and then run up to help him with the heavy metal door. You both worked together quickly and efficiently as you unlocked it and pulled the gate open just in time for Glenn and Rick to narrowly escape the walkers outside.

You looked at Daryl and you both quickly closed and locked the door, running up together behind Glenn and Rick and clicking the chain link fence closed again.

You run into Daryl’s arms, wrapping yours around his waist, nervously. He pulled his arm left arm reassuringly over to your back and pulled you into his body for a moment, rubbing up and down it, patting it before beginning to walk towards Rick and Glenn.

“Come on,” he said seriously, dropping his hands from you and running ahead, securing his crossbow onto his shoulders.

You sighed a little and dug your heels into the grass, following suit, and catching up to Rick, Glenn, and the newbie.

You stared over at the unconscious man as all five of you walked in a line toward the cell block. He looked as if he was about late ’20s with dark, slightly curly short hair. He had a nice build if you didn’t say so yourself. You looked up at his face and yours contorted in pain, the man looked like he had taken a beating from someone.

“What the damn hell happened?” Daryl’s voice roared angrily as he walked in stride with Rick on the opposite side of you.

“We found him like this, stumbling out in the woods, talking nonsense until he just collapsed.” Rick’s brow furrowed as he concentrated on getting the man some help.

“Well, what the hell you doin’ bringin’ him back here?!” Daryl growled, swinging his arm around angrily.

Rick turned and looked at Daryl seriously, “Couldn’t leave a good man out there alone to die.” Rick turned to look at Glenn, who looked back at him slightly nervous. You knew then it was Glenn’s plea to bring this man home.

“Who says he’s a good man?!” Daryl asked loudly, anger never leaving his voice.

“Haven’t even talked to him yet, have ya?” He asked, furiously striding alongside them.

“Calm down, Daryl. We will lock him up until we know if we can trust him,” Rick said to his friend evenhandedly.

“Calm down?! Shit, we got women and children here!” Daryl huffed angrily and walked up the road ahead of the others, knowing he had lost this battle and not liking it one bit.

You ran up to him and put your arm on his shoulder, “Daryl…” you started lightly, only to be interrupted by his left shoulder and elbow nudging out and pushing your arm off him.

“Not now Y/N!” He growled angrily, his eyes firmly fixated on his shadow on the ground as he stomped back over to the guard tower.

“Fine!” you said angrily and turned to walk back over to Rick and Glenn, who stared at you with soft concern.

“He’s fine. Just needs to cool down.” You said, glancing over at Daryl as he stomps back to his post.

You looked back at Glenn’s struggling face, “Here, let me help,” you said and grabbed the unconscious man from Glenn. You helped them bring the man to the cell in the very back that they had a door and a lock for it. You called it the brig, although no one else seemed to get your reference.

You heaved the man onto the bed in the brig and stared down at him as Rick moves his feet up and over to lay on the mattress. The man does not move or stir in any way except the gentle breathes that escape him.

“I’ll go get Hershel,” Glenn said and runs out of the cell.

You look over at Rick as you put your hands on your knees trying to steady your breath. Rick smirked and nodded in agreement catching his breath a moment before looking down at you with questioning eyes.

“So, what’s this thing goin’ on with you and Daryl?” he asked smirking a little.

Your eyes dropped and your face went red, “What do you mean?” you asked, feigning innocence as you looked back at him.

He dropped his head and chuckled again before snapping his eyes back to you, “Look, if you don’t wanna tell me that’s fine. We’re all grown adults. But I need you two to be a little bit more careful when we are outside these walls. It only takes one thing to go wrong…” he warned you.

You shuffled your feet, suddenly feeling ashamed as if you were being scolded by a well-meaning parent. You nodded your head up to his and looked him in the eye, “Okay. Sorry,” you said smally, making Rick chuckle again.

“Hell, I know it ain’t easy lovin’ someone in these times,” he said putting his hands on his hips and looking outside the cells to the open window that overlooked the yard. 

You huffed a little and looked back at your feet, “Don’t know about the love part… at least not for him,” you said softly to yourself.

Rick looked back at you and nodded in understanding. He put his hand on your shoulder, “He’s just scared is all... Like I said, it ain’t easy lovin’ someone in these times.”

You look up curiously at him.

“Give him time…” Rick instructed and nodded his head down for emphasis.

You nodded and smiled gratefully back at him, “Thanks.”

Rick nodded again and patted your shoulder.

“Why don’t you call it a day, I have to deal with this, but it is almost supper time. Thanks for all your help Y/N,” he said.

You smiled brightly and nodded, “No problem. Let me know if you need any more help,” you said nodding your head over to the unconscious man.

Rick nodded in agreement.

You slipped out of the cell and made your way down the cell block and out the door. You squinted as your eyes hit the lowering sun. You looked around and saw everyone gathered around Carol as she dished out some sort of makeshift hot dish. Your stomach growled as you walked closer, Carol could always make the best meals out of nothing.

You smiled graciously at her as she served you a plate, “Can I get one for Daryl too?” you asked nudging your head back toward the tower, “He’s on duty.”

Carol smiled sweetly at your request, “Of course, Y/N.” She grabbed another plate, filled it and handed it to you.

You nodded thanks and got out of everyone else’s way. You grabbed two forks from the side of the table and began to walk over to the guard tower. You slowly stomped up the stairs, a plate in each hand. You concentrated on each step, trying not to spill. You kicked the door with your foot when you reach it.

You kicked it again after no response.

“What?” Daryl yelled slamming the door open angrily.

You looked up into his eyes and smiled, trying to show him it is just you.

He huffed and turned his body, letting you inside.

“Thought you might like some dinner,” you said softly as you walked into the room and placed his plate on the card table by the big window that overlooked the field outside. You set your plate down on the opposite side, placing the forks to either side respectively.

You searched the room and smiled as you notice a small cooler sitting in the corner. Rick was always very strict about having water supplied everywhere when we could. You walked over to the cooler, kneeled down, and grabbed two bottles of water.

Daryl watched as you set up the dinner scene, placing his water bottle and plate on the table first. He watched as you hummed a little to yourself, walking around and pulling each chair out a ways, before nodding in approval at your accomplishment.

“It’s ain’t the Ritz, but it’ll do just fine,” you said smiling and looking down at the table and then out the window.

Daryl watched as your smile brightens as you take in the lowering sunlight, soon it would be dark. He felt his heart starting to race at the sight of you, this beautiful woman taking care of him. 

Your smile was brighter than the sun, Daryl thought, allowing himself to think of you in a deeper way for just a moment. It made him uncomfortable to think about loving you for real. You were so bright, so special, so unique. What would he do if he let that all in and lost you? Daryl cleared his throat and clenched his jaw, trying to push the feelings he had for you away.

You glanced back at Daryl and rolled your eyes at his stoic expression, lost in thought.

“Jesus, baby. Do you ever lighten up?” you asked, smirking and sitting down. You grabbed your fork and looked back up at him impatiently, “Well, come eat with me,” you said, pushing his chair out further with your foot, under the table.

Daryl nodded a little anxiously and walked over to sit down. You giggled to yourself, it was amazing to you how a man who said so little could emanate so many different kinds of emotions. You took a bite of your hot dish and stared over at him curiously. You watched as he harshly grabbed his fork and stabbed it into the meal underneath him. He shoved the pieces around haphazardly for a moment before grabbing a big forkful and shoving it in his mouth.

“Mmmmhmmm…” Daryl growled, closing his eyes as he engulfed his food.

You smiled to yourself and looked down to take another scoop yourself, “Oh god! Carol is so good…” you said, agreeing with Daryl’s sentiments and began to shovel your food down as well.

You chomped down your food and swallowed, suddenly getting thirsty. You looked up and giggled at Daryl as he cleaned his plate, roughly scraping the metal fork around it, catching everything he could and scooping it into his mouth. You reached over and untwisted the cap on the water bottle in front of him and then reached over to undo yours.

He looked up at you after this simple action and smiled, briefly looking at you with something softer in his eyes. You turned your head to the side and looked at him with question. He had been acting so weird lately. You thought to yourself, one minute hot, the next cold. You couldn’t tell what he was thinking, not like you ever could. 

His eyes dropped from yours and you sighed defeatedly, returning your gazes back to your fork as you finish your food. You looked up and over to him and noticed he is staring at you again, rubbing his finger on his lips.

You crashed your fork down and sit back, “What?” you asked abruptly, needing to know why he kept staring at you so strangely.

His eyes shifted across the room and his thoughts did too. “We need to make sure that man stays locked up,” Daryl says changing direction of his thoughts from you to the unconscious man in the cell.

You rolled your eyes upward in frustration. You knew that was not what he was thinking, but, of course, he never told you much of anything. You sighed and dropped your hands to your lap a moment before looking him in the eye.

“I’m sure Rick’s got it,” you said, slightly annoyed at his change of subject. You pushed your chair back and grabbed the two plates off the table, stacking them neatly together and putting your forks on top of them.

Daryl huffed, “If Rick was smart he wouldn’t have brought him here to begin with.” Daryl replied harshly.

You looked back at him and huffed yourself saying, “Doesn’t everyone deserve a chance to be saved in this shit world?... You don’t know if he is bad, Daryl… You just assume everyone is…” You walk over and sat the plates onto the ground by the door as a reminder.

You stood up and walked back over to the table and twisted the lids back on the water bottles as Daryl sat in his chair his jaw clenching tighter at your words.

“Better than bein’ wrong,” he said gritting through his teeth.

You laughed and put your hand on your hip, standing over him. “Yeah, because God forbid Daryl Dixon ever be wrong about anything!” you said sarcastically, waving your arms angrily in the air.

Daryl’s eyes snapped up to yours and he looked into you harshly as he stood up and got in your face “Bein’ wrong is the difference between livin’ or dyin’! Bein’ wrong is the difference between your life and your death! Between your safety and someone harming ya!” he shouted angrily and poked his finger into your chest.

He sometimes hated how careless you could be, never thinking about any of the things that could get you killed.

You stared back at Daryl in shock at his words. Was all this about me? You thought, hope returning to your being. You looked up at the man as he angrily shook, his eyes visibly upset at the thought of any harm coming to you. You stared up at him lovingly and reach your hand up to his left cheek and caress it softly. You watched as his jaw clenched even harder at your touch. You smiled innocently and brought your lips to his cheek, kissing him sweetly. You lowered your body back down, never taking your eyes off him. He looked at you trying to show nothing. But you saw a softness in his eye you had never seen before.

You reached over and brought his right hand to the left side of your cheek, you put his hand on your cheek and nuzzled into it. His thumbs began to brush over your skin on its own. You nuzzle harder into him at his caress.

You looked up at him sweetly and gently and say, “You know everything is going to be okay, right?” You turned your head and kissing his hand, before moving back to nuzzle it.

Daryl’s eyes softened, surrendering to you, “You don’t know that…” he said trailing off sadly, looking out into the wide open in front of them, staring down at the walkers pinned to the wall.

You reached your hand up and pulled his eyes back to yours. You used your other hand to softly intertwine your fingers with his and rest them on your chest. You can both feel your heart beating steadily over your entangled hands.

“So much worry, for such a beautiful man,” you whispered to yourself, staring at Daryl and stroking your thumb over his cheek. He dropped his eyes and his head, angrily, not liking you seeing him this way.

You laughed and pushed your body into his, “I think you and I have been through enough that you don’t need to worry about me seeing this side of you, Dixon. I’ve seen all the other sides,” you said jokingly and leaned up to his ear.

“Sit down, baby,” you said softly and slightly push his body back into the chair. He responded, sitting on the chair and placing his feet shoulder length apart.

You smiled softly down at him and sat sideways on his lap, placing your butt on his left knee, while your legs swung over his right. You moved your arms around his shoulders and placed your head down onto the crook of his neck. You looked at his neck and leaned over to kiss it passionately a few times before detaching and staring back up at this man you loved so much.

He stared down at you, shifting awkwardly, uncomfortable with this level of intimacy. Which made you laugh so hard inside yourself. He could bend you over and fuck you like no one’s business, but when it came to feelings, he froze up.

You smiled sweetly up at him, giggling a little, bringing your right hand down the side of his face. You then trailed your index finger up to his forehead, slowly tracing it down along the bridge of his nose, and down to his lips. Your lips opened in wonder as you watch your finger trace across his top lip and swirl down to the bottom. You slightly trace it down his chin and neck, before dropping your hand to his chest, which was bare underneath his vest.

You sighed contently to yourself as you rested on his body, looking up and to see him staring down at you nervously. But he was also slightly turned on by your action. You smiled up at him happily, as you wrapped your arms around his chest and back, under his vest. You caressed his skin a few times, starting to feel the need he always gave you.

Your hands rubbed up and down his back harder and Daryl’s body turned tense. You looked up at him and noticed he had a look of fear in his eyes. You felt your hands rubbing against what felt like big scratches. Daryl leaned back, remaining frozen, and wouldn’t look you in the eye.

You leaned back and looked at him, your hands stopping their motion as they remained on his back. You looked over his bare chest and his black leather vest and suddenly realized he had never in all the times you were together taken off his vest. You sort of loved the way the leather stuck to you when he was making you feel so good. But you never imagined it was for any other reason than he just never seemed to get around to it in time.

You slowly pulled your hands out from his body and stood. You reached both your hands down to him and gestured for him to take them in his. He slowly looked up at you with sad eyes and put his hands in yours. You pulled him up to his feet and stared lovingly into his eyes as you moved your hands back to his bare chest.

You push the vest up and over each shoulder one by one, looking at Daryl who hesitated each time but lifted his arms in motion to let you pull it off him. You grabbed the jacket and carefully fold it, putting it on the table behind you two.

You caressed your hand around his left shoulder, over his collarbone, to his right shoulder, continuing as you walked around to the backside of his body. Your hand stopped and your heart dropped when you saw his back all cut up with dozens of scars.

“Daryl,” you whispered in shock.

Daryl clenched his fists, it took everything he has to let you see him this way.

“Baby… What happened to you?” you asked, starting to tear up a little as your hand traced along the many wounded areas.

Daryl turned his head toward you, his eyes still on the floor, “Dad was an asshole,” Daryl said simply, keeping his eyes on the ground.

“Baby…” you gasped, leaning down and compassionately kiss one of the biggest scars, holding onto his side, as you leaned in.

Daryl stepped forward roughly and turned around, facing you, with anger in his eyes again.

“I don’t need your pity. Y/N,” Daryl scoffed, sitting back on the table behind him, staring harshly at the ground.

You wrapped your arms around your body for a moment, hurt that he would take your actions as anything other than pure love because that is all they were. You stared sadly at the ground for a moment before walking over to him and gently placing your hands on either side of his face. He bucked away a few times. You wait until he is done and captured it, running your hands up and down his cheeks softly.

You looked into his eyes, waiting for his face to stop wincing, and for him to look at you. His eyes finally shot over reluctantly. You looked into them trying to tell him telepathically how much he meant to you and stare into him with pure admiration.

“Daryl. I would never pity you,” you said as you caressed his face. “I’m just… I’m just sorry, baby.” You said and smiled sweetly, trying to show him that you cared.

His face relaxed a little as did his body. He smiled a small side smile back to you and nodded, “Okay. I’m sorry too, baby,” he said softly, looking at the floor.

Your heart raced when you heard him talking to you so sweetly to you, that was the first night he called you baby. You look over at his lips and leaned into them, placing a soft kiss on them before plunging your tongue into his mouth, gently.

He found your tongue in a second and swirled his around yours, trying to win the race. You giggled back into his mouth and detached your lips, looking up at him playfully again. You looked over at the small mattress set up on the back left-hand side of the room, a neatly folded blanket next to it, and look back at Daryl.

You raised your eyebrow, “Let me make you feel better, baby,” you said and quickly run over to the mattress, falling back onto it. You ran your hands up and down your body, you knew he loved that.

Daryl growled and quickly ran to the door, locking it tightly in place, before turning his attention back to you. It seemed no matter how many times you two were together, he just couldn’t ever get enough, he kicked off his boots and unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans.

You did the same as you giggled and laughed, quickly pulling your shirt off and laying it on the side of you, onto the floor. You wiggled out of your jeans and panties and lay back in all your glory for Daryl. Daryl groaned a little, cupping himself outside his pants a moment before reaching over and pulling his jeans down, revealing his beautiful cock.

You brought your hand to your breast and cupped it harshly, as you licked your lips and stared at it, rubbing your knees and thighs together longing for his body to be on yours.

Daryl dropped to his knees and pushed your legs apart, scooting his knees in between you and propping them up under your hips and your ass. You spread your legs wider and arched for him as he pulled himself into you.

You cried out to him when you felt his hard cock rubbing up and down the outside of your pussy as he positions himself.

He noticed your reaction and rubbed onto you even harder.

“Daryl! Baby!” you groaned, loving the feeling of his cock over your clit. You reach your hand down and rub him up and down you harder and faster, before cumming so fast.

“Fuck! Yes!” you said loudly as you press your hand onto his cock and your pussy harder, riding out your climax.

“Damn it, Y/N!” Daryl whined as he watched you come undone already. He clenched his jaw and tried to remain in control as you pushed his cock onto you harshly, as you rode out your high.

You removed your hand and smiled happily to yourself, hearing your heart beating in your ears. Before you can fully regain your sense Daryl’s hands swooped over yours and pinned them over your head. He stared down at you with raw and serious intent.

“No more of that shit, Y/N. I wanna be able to love you right,” he said crashing his lips back to your neck, sucking on it harshly, creating another badge of honor.

“It just felt so good, baby... You always feel good…” you said in between groans, lost in his kiss on your skin again.

He bit you slightly at your words and leaned back up, pushing you back into the bed with both your hands pinned under his.

“I’m gonna make you feel so good, Y/N. Make you feel like a beautiful woman should,” he said staring down at you affectionately for a moment. You smiled up at him, grateful for his sweet words. He never talked like that to you, you loved it.

He stared into your eyes as he slowly pushes his cock inside you. You wrapped your legs tighter around him and arch up into his hips as he slid further in. You groaned and rolled your eyes a little at the feel of him entering you. He always needed to stretch you out.

He noticed you adjusting and crashed his lips back onto your neck. He sucked and swirled up to the spot next to your ear that he knew was your sweet spot.

You immediately brought your hand to the back of his head and pushed his lips harder onto your skin, moaning in approval as he made love to your neck and ear. You felt yourself getting wetter with each lap of his tongue, and you rode him easier each time. Daryl grunted as he finally feels your hilt every few thrusts. His tongue stopped a moment as he hit into you as far as he could go.

You moaned happily in response, rocking back onto him harder, pushing him further inside you. He whimpered and he groaned your name, “Y/N…” he moaned sweetly into your neck before beginning to thrust out and into you again.

“Daryl!” you moaned out to him as his lips devoured your neck and his cock began to fuck you long and slow, teasing you so hard. You writhed your hips onto his cock harshly a few times, feeling him hit your clit as he ground down on top of you.

“Yes!” you said loudly and began to rock onto him at your own accord. Daryl’s lips ran their way up your neck to your lips. He crashed his lips down onto yours. He placed his forehead on yours as he fucked you, making you both bounce up and down, as his hands pinned yours above your head. You looked up at him as he plunged his tongue into your mouth for another passionate kiss.

He watched as you cried out in pleasure with each thrust he made into you. He watched as your eyes closed and you bit his tongue as he starts fucking you faster. His tongue holds onto yours a moment, forcing your eyes to his, as he hits into you faster and harder, pushing pressure onto your pussy harder each time.

You nodded and stared at him, knowing he wanted to watch you cum, his tongue picks up its pace as does his cock as he thrusts into you harder and faster, causing your knuckles above you to slam into the wall harder each time. A different version of bloody knuckles, you thought to yourself for a brief moment before being entangled in his ecstasy again.

“Baby…” you moaned into his mouth and he began to rock his hips into you harder than you had ever felt before.

You stared into his eyes, whimpering and moaning, as you felt yourself so close. Your hips rocked up onto his faster and shorter, his breathing became short as he hit into you as fast as he could, watching you come undone. Your tongues hit into each other messily for a moment, as you both concentrate on your hips slamming together.

You hit the perfect unison mark and he slammed into you just as your hips slam up onto his cock. You both cried out into each other’s mouths as you found a rhythm you both loved. You swirled your tongue around his tongue again and he follows erratically.

All you could hear was his short concentrated breath coming through his teeth and your knuckles banging against the wall. All you could feel is his cock fucking you so hard and so fast, you felt like it was faster than the speed of light.

“Harder!” you moaned into his mouth and he slammed his hips harder down into yours, faster and faster.

“Oh Fuck, Daryl! Yes!!” you moaned out in pure pleasure into his mouth as you held your hips up onto his cock, so deeply, and came so good for him.

Daryl whimpered loudly at the feeling of you cumming around his cock and held him inside you. He broke contact with your lips and slammed his forehead down into the crook of your neck as he continued to fuck you so hard.

“Go wild in me, baby!” you cried out happily as you slammed your hips into his encouraging him, knowing he was close.

“Ah, shit!” Daryl complained at your action and fucked into you even harder and faster. He looked down at your bouncing body beneath him and started breathing shorter as his cock fucked into your hilt and began thrusting short and fast, over and over until you hear him whimper again and ride your pussy so hard, holding himself there and exploding inside you.

“Y/N! Yeah!! Shit!” he cried out into your skin, pushing his forehead back into your neck and closing his eyes, pumping into you harder, prolonging his high. 

He came harder than you had ever remembered before.

You groaned and moaned in surprised pleasure as he pushed so far into you and pressed so good into your body. You felt his dick twitching inside you, already thinking about more action, but Daryl collapsed on top of your body and breathed exhaustively into your neck.

He dropped his hands from yours and slowly rubbed them down the sides of your body and your breasts, staring at his touch on you for a moment as he regained his composure. He pulled out of you and rolled over to his back on the left side of you, still trying to regain his breath. 

He would never tell you this, but you just gave him the most intense orgasm of his life. What the fuck was that? He thought to himself as he panted away his high, absentmindedly rubbing his hand up and down his chest.

You smiled lazily over at Daryl, swaying your legs back and forth happily. He always made you feel so good. You noticed he was lost in serious thought, again. You rolled your eyes and smirked to yourself. You rolled over and grab the blanket by the edge of the bed and sat up, throwing it over both of you, before sliding sideways back into Daryl’s body.

Daryl allowed you to lay your head into the crook of his neck and smiled above you as he felt your hand come up to his chest and caress him longingly.

You moved the blanket underneath your arms and slightly down Daryl’s bare chest so that you could watch your hand caress him. You looked up at the small smile on his face, the one he always tried to hide when you treated him with love and sighed in contentment. You wished it could always be this way.

You looked back down at your hand as it passed over his body and you smiled, getting lost in all the ways this man made you feel.

“Daryl… I love you,” you said softly, using your index finger to traces his skin.

“You don’t have to say it back. But I thought you should know…” you said leaning down and leave little kisses on the places your fingertips just traced, before laying back down in his arms. You nuzzled your head into his, smiling as you whispered, “I love you so damn much.” You yawned, sudden exhaustion hitting your body. You felt his warm skin against yours, and before you knew it you are trapped in blissful dreams starring the same man who laid beside you.

Daryl looked down at you and watched you fell asleep in his arms, with a smile.

He allowed himself to smile back, knowing you wouldn’t see.

He felt his heart start pounding a little faster as he watched you dreaming in his arms, feeling completely safe in them. He had never known anyone who had made him feel like you. He wiggled down further in the bed and cuddled into you, kissing the top of your head.

He peered down at you with questioning eyes, “I think I love you too,” Daryl said in a soft whisper that only he heard.

He propped his left arm behind his head again and stared up at the ceiling, furrowing his brows and wondering how he had ever found a woman like you. But, also wondering if it was insane to go down that road with you. He couldn’t deny you lit his every cell on fire, and you were just about the kindest person to him. He peered over at you again, wondering if he could ever survive losing you, he shook his head to himself and chewed on his lip. Returning his gaze to the ceiling and his thoughts back to an impossible situation in an impossible world...


End file.
